The present disclosure relates generally to alarm management in industrial plants. Industrial plants require monitoring systems to detect device failure and other events causing the plant operate at suboptimal efficiency. Plant monitoring systems alert system operators by displaying alarms corresponding to specific problems within the industrial plant. Complex industrial plants may monitor hundreds of alarms generating millions of alarm events. The number of alarms transmitted to system operators may increase to the extent that the alarms with high priority may not be readily distinguishable from the alarms with low priority. In such cases, a monitoring system may include an alarm management system to assist a system operator with identifying high priority alarms. Existing alarm management systems suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs including increasing plant reliability, reducing operator load, decreasing interface complexity, preventing future alarm events, and increasing plant efficiency. For instance, current monitoring systems may display all alarms, which requires a system operator to spend considerable time analyzing alarm data to identify high priority alarms. Furthermore, alarm analysis is limited to simple KPI calculations, such as alarm and event frequency, alarm priority, message distribution, alarm duration, and operator actions. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.